shadow_moonfandomcom-20200214-history
Gondora
Gondora is the Capital of Kiry.That is where the emperor lives.This island is made of Wall to protect from the oustide.So it is impossible to take.They are really differents than the other world.Its like if they are really a different parrt of Kiry and it is more evoluate. That is also the first island of all the planet. Structure The Walls were built more than a century ago, when humanity of Kiry started to become extinct at the hand of the enemy. In response to this looming threat, the kirians made huge walls to protect their last stronghold. The walls reach about 50 metres in height and reach four or five times a human's height below the ground. They also seem to extend surrounding the human territory underground and were once mistaken for bedrock. The tops of the walls are lined withcannons, which can fire on approaching Enemy. The walls are too long to be guarded in their entirety. To accountMilitary Police for this, each one has four towns on their periphery. As enemy are drawn towards large concentrations of people, humanity can focus its defenses at these towns DivisionsModifier The Wall are almost big like a pays.So when a wall is broke,everyone must evacuate to the next one.But the people of the town are poor so they cannot give eat for everyone so what they are doing,is that they start a mission called Taking back the wall They send the people of the wall who got destroy,and they must take it back.So the people are dying,and everyone of the second wall can live like before. Wall Maria Wall Maria is the outermost wall of the human kingdom. Like the other walls, Wall Maria is approximately 50 meters in height. Five years ago, it was breached by the Separatist after about 100 years of peace and prosperity. Wall Rose http://shadow-moon.wikia.com/wiki/Kirian_Wall?action=edit&section=4 Wall Rose is the second outermost wall following Wall Maria. It has been breached by the Separatist again..after 5 years of the Wall Maria being breached, but has been covered by a boulder with the help of the Millitary police. It was thought to have been breached again after Sith,mercenary and beast appeared inside it Wall Sina Wall Sina is the innermost wall protecting the kingdom where the king and other civilians reside. The city inside Wall Sina is protected by the Military Police serving under the king Millitary of Kiry umanity's defense against Enemy is a full-time, professional army trained to deal with them. The military is divided into three divisions: theScouting Legion, which explores outside human territory in a bid for expansion and lately got a new mission from the Capital to research about the sith spy and army and where they originate from, the Stationary Guard , which patrols and maintains the Walls of the villages keeping sith out and are the first to engage the enemy if the gate is destroyed, and theMilitary Police, the top-ranking soldiers who serve as the personal guards for the king and maintain order within the Walls.They are respected by all the citizen but somethime the high officers are corrupt.But normally,they are liked by the civilian.